Position
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ One-shot ] Para Agatsuma Zenitsu, el siguiente duelo es el más importante de toda su vida (hasta ahora). Sabe que no debe quedar en segundo lugar, es una batalla de vida o muerte en la que sobrevivir es una humillante deshonra…


**Disclaimer: "Kimetsu no Yaiba" **es propiedad de **Koyoharu Gotouge. **

**Nota:** De nuevo yo, en esta ocasión con un One-shot. Es factible el Ooc (fuera de personaje) en sus personalidades, prometo mejorar… cualquier error, decir para editar.

* * *

**P**osition

* * *

Para Agatsuma Zenitsu, el siguiente duelo es el más importante de toda su vida (hasta ahora). Sabe que no debe quedar en segundo lugar, es una batalla de vida o muerte en la que sobrevivir es una humillante deshonra…

Esta batalla, es una en la que se siente con la suficiente confianza de ser el ganador.

Hace una respiración profunda, necesita el oxígeno suficiente para dar el grito de guerra qué le llevará a su inminente victoria. Es imposible que se vea derrotado y más contra alguien como él como su oponente.

En tres.

Va exhalando el aire por la nariz.

Dos.

Su garganta se prepara para gritar fuerte y claramente.

Y…

─**¡A quién quieres más, Nezuko-chan!, ¿al puerco o, a mí?**─grita, efusivamente. Duda que alguien, no le escuchara.

Si, esta es su gran batalla. Para él, es un asunto de vida o muerte el conocer que Nezuko-chan~ le quiere.

Esta "batalla" comenzó hace una semana. Al saber que Nezuko-chan ya no tiene ese trozo de bambú en su boca y, es capaz de hablar… Bueno, en realidad solo puede decir frases cortas como "hola", "buenos días", "hermano" y con algo de dificultad los nombres de las personas u objetos que conoce. Por esa razón, se vio en la inminente necesidad de descubrir qué lugar ocupa en la lista de personas favoritas (hasta el momento) de Komado Nezuko-chan.

Sabe que el primer puesto, el lugar de honor lo ocupa su hermano mayor y compañero cazador de demonios, Tanjiro. Es consciente de que sin importar lo que él haga, no será capaz de ocupar ese puesto sin embargo, lo prefiere así. No quiere que Nezuko le encasille en un puesto de hermandad o amistad; quiere que ella se enamore de él, que ambos formen una familia en el momento que Nezuko finalmente recupere su humanidad. Por esa razón, solo esta vez se ve satisfecho con ser él (su) segundo lugar, ese será un pequeño paso para poco a poco ganarse su corazón.

No se encontraba en sus planes el tener que competir con Inosuke pero, el grandísimo idiota le escuchó y vino a gritarle que Nezuko-chan le quiere más a él. El escucharlo jactarse, hizo hervir su sangre, fue tanta su molestia que ese simple impulso fue el detonante que le llevó a estar bajo esta situación.

La linda chica de ojos rojos observa a Inosuke, posteriormente su mirar se posa en él. En repetidas ocasiones hace dicha acción; la cual cesa en el momento en el que su rostro se forma una expresión de confusión al no entender a qué se refiere con exactitud su pregunta.

─Nezuko-chan, solo di a quién quieres más. ¿A, Monitsu o ami?

Es esta ocasión, es Inosuke el que formula la pregunta. Honestamente, le sigue sorprendiendo el que sea paciente con ella pero, sobre todo el que recuerde su nombre; incluso puede asegurar que denota cierto afecto cada vez que el cerdo dice, Nezuko-chan.

─Dilo a la cuenta de tres─menciona con el corazón acelerado. ─Contemos al mismo tiempo cerdo─agrega. Aunque inesperadamente no lo demuestra, está nervioso.

─**HA, ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES CERDO?!**

Exclama molesto pero…

─Está bien. Solo porque muero de ganas de ver la expresión de tú rostro cuando seas derrotado─farfulla, aceptando lo anteriormente dicho.

─Tres, dos, uno…

─¡Nosuke!, ¡Inosuke!

Exclama eufóricamente la chica demonio. Acto seguido, corre a abrazar a la persona que nombro y, para su desgracia Inosuke le recibe gustoso.

─HAHAHA, en tu cara Monitsu. Te dije que Nezuko-chan, me quiere más que a ti─se mofa, victorioso.

─Nezuko-chan~─menciona entre sollozos. ―¿En verdad quieres más al cerdo que a mí?─pregunta. Espera que sea una equivocación, una broma de su parte pero, Nezuko mueve su cabeza de arriba para abajo… le confirma que **SI **quiere más a Inosuke que a él y por si eso no fuera suficiente tiene que remarcar su derrota repitiendo con gran felicidad el nombre de su oponente.

─Él cerdo me ganó, él cerdo me ganó, él cerdo me ganó…

Murmura en repetidas ocasiones. No hace amago alguno en esconder u ocultar su tristeza ante esa inesperada revelación sin embargo…

─Nezuko-chan~ entonces, después del cerdo ¿a quién quieres?─pregunta de nueva cuenta.

_«__Todavía tengo oportunidad de superar a, Inosuke__»_ aun, no se da por vencido. Confía en que lo puede superar.

─¡Abuelito!─sale de los labios de Nezuko.

─¿Abuelito?─repiten ambos chicos. No saben a quién se está refiriendo Nezuko.

─¿Después de él?

Aunque le dolió no escuchar su nombre por segunda ocasión, el tercer lugar de Nezuko no lo siente como un rival u obstáculo que deba superar.

─¡Mioka!

─¿Mioka?─repiten ambos, nuevamente.

─Él chico genial─menciona, Inosuke.

─¡Tomioka!, ¡Mioka!

Exclama con dulzura, Nezuko. Parece que le da la razón a lo dicho anteriormente por Inosuke…

Si no se equivoca, siente que Nezuko se refiere al actual pilar del agua, Tomioka Giyuu. De ser así, se encuentra devastado, la esperanza que mantenía muere lentamente, sin remedio alguno se sume en una emergente aura de desolación y depresión.

Bajo otras circunstancias, no haría semejante drama. Los pilares, son personas sorprendentes, gente que es difícil no admirar o como diría Inosuke, simplemente geniales sin embargo, a su mente vienen las palabras, frases que el actual pilar insecto, Shinobu-sama le dice al pilar del agua y, son constantes flechas que le lesionan, dejando a su paso heridas que difícilmente sanaran.

─No lo puedo creer… si, no conviven─murmura cual muerto en vida.

─Nezuko-chan, ¿a quién quieres después del chico genial?─pregunta, Inosuke.

En un principio, le pareció divertido el molestar a Monitsu. No negara que fue algo divertido de ver cada una de las exageradas expresiones que ponía en cada ocasión que Nezuko no pronunció su nombre sin embargo, ahora el solo observarlo da lastima y causa pena ajena.

─Zenitsu─menciona. Se separa de Inosuke y, va con Monitsu. Al que le da palmadas en la cabeza.

─Nezuko-chan…

Comenta. Parece que él, es el quinto para Nezuko… aunque aprecia el que ella le reconforte, internamente es una bomba a punto de explotar.

_«__Todos lo odian__»_

─Zenitsu.

_«__Es un solitario, carente de amigos de su edad__»_

─¡Zenitsu!

_«__Hasta los perros lo odian__»_

* * *

**EXTRA:**

─Aachuu… parece que me voy a resfriar.

─¡Tomioka-san!, ¡Tomioka-san!, eso no es un resfriado. Seguramente, alguien de las muchas personas que te odia; se encuentra hablando mal de ti.

Observa como el anteriormente nombrado, le mira indiferente.

─¡Tomioka-san!, ¡Tomioka-san!, esta vez no soy yo.

─Nadie me odia.

─…

_«__Repítelo hasta que alguien te crea__»_

* * *

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Como pudieron leer, parece que disfruto haciendo bullying a, Monitsu... Cuando pasa eso, llego a escribir algo lindo para compensar pero, no me gusta el Zenitsu x Nezuko (sorry no sorry). _

_Sigo sin leer el manga, es mi interpretación de los spoiler que me he dado sin querer..._

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
